In recent years, endoscopic surgery is performed rather than conventional abdominal surgery in medical practice. It is desirable for image processing apparatuses used in the endoscopic surgery or the like to realize, in particular, low-latency image display.
Meanwhile, there has been proposed a technology of enabling a captured image to be displayed at high speed with a minimized time lag.
For example, the following technology (see Patent Document 1) has been proposed. In this technology, an image is divided into regions in a vertical direction. A plurality of processors process the divided regions of the image in parallel. In this manner, high-speed display is realized.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. HEI 2-040688